Alice's return
by AliceEnola
Summary: Alice, Jess, Taylah and Lauren are back for the second movie but now there's another one making changes too.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters.**

**(a/n you might want to read Alice's insanity before this if you haven't already. Just so things make more sense.)**

_**lina alessa**_** thank you so much for your kind words and encouragement! I'm glad you can relate to Alice. To go through the trouble of translating a review for me is amazing! Thank you soo much **

**Here**** you are **_**Ptroxsora**___**a sequel. Hope you like it even more than the first! **

**I wish I could respond individually for you all but 3 anonomus reviews! Wow! Hope you all like this one!**

"I didn't know you were here yet." Jess choked out. Sweeping her short, straight, pale blonde hair out of her eyes where it was clumped.

"Give a girl a heart attack, why don't cha!" Taylah grumbled irritably. The shorter blonde/brunette scowled irritably, running her fingers though her chopped hair.

"Ha-ha! Chocolate!" Lauren laughed happily, grabbing a few more pieces of chunky goodness from the bowl. She was the shortest of the group by about two centimetres, not that that stopped the next shortest girl from hanging it over her. Rather than the other girls' blonde hair, Lauren had auburn hair which Alice swore was red.

"Where were you?! I checked everywhere! Even the roof! But no! I come back in and you all fall from the ceiling!" the mystery girl all but screamed at the four.

"Come, sit, eat chocolate." Alice instructed firmly, patting the couch behind her, for once having a serious expression on her face. She was the second shortest and held the position of most annoying girl in the group. It was a sort after position, which she defended. She had the longest hair; blonde and reaching her waist and was without a doubt the palest, she also oddly enough happened to be the oldest.

"Fine, fine. Chocolate, yes. Good. Logic? No. Chocolate? Yes." Tahlia sighed. She sat heavily on the couch. Taylah spun around so she was sitting the right way.

"Sooo. How are you?" Jess asked conversationally.

"Fine, apart from just seeing my friends FALL FROM THE CEILING!" Tahlia shrieked.

"Charlia. Shhhhhhhhhhh." Alice shushed.

"My god! My TV is fixed! YES!" Jess jumped up from the couch and did a victory dance.

"Yes. Yes it is." Lauren nodded.

"See. I told you it was fine." Alice sniffed dignifiedly, looking all the world as if they had all offended her.

"No you didn't! You just broke it and pulled us in!" Taylah shot back good naturedly.

"What's your point?" Alice asked in a confused manner.

"She's just grumpy she didn't kiss Jack." Lauren mollified her.

"Jealous!" Alice added in a sing-song way.

"What are you talking about?" Tahlia asked tiredly.

"We went into the movie. Wow, I sound like Alice. Get me a strait jacket." Jess answered.

"Just like the stories! Oh it was magical." Alice rested her chin on her hand as she spoke, a dreamy look entering her eyes.

"Just magical. At any moment you expected to die, or for someone to call 'cut'." Lauren nodded as she added to Alice's statement.

"Ahh." The two sighed dreamily.

"Rrright. I'll ignore the mentally unstable girls for now…"

"That's what James said!" Alice cried out happily. "I kissed him you know." She added seriously.

"…she isn't kidding, is she?" Tahlia asked worriedly.

"No, she's not. She actually kissed that stick-up-the-" Taylah was cut across by Jess quickly.

"She kissed him." Jess confirmed.

"Wow. What did you all do?" Tahlia asked awestruck.

"Alice lied to people, Taylah bashed people, I confused people and Jess magically wasn't harmed in the making of the film…wow, I sound like an add." Lauren trailed off, staring into space.

"…uh huh." Tahlia mumbled.

"Yeah, no joke. And now I can SEE THE FUTURE!" Alice cried happily.

"No you can't Alice. You lied to them about that, remember?" Jess asked patiently.

"Oh, damn." Alice scowled.

"…let's do it again!" Lauren burst out happily.

"Oh no. I had enough trouble already. It's all well and good for you guys, but I had no idea what was going on the whole time!" Taylah reprimanded.

"Well, I want to go." Tahlia gave her input, startling Alice and Lauren a little, as they had almost forgotten she was there and had been pelting popcorn at each other.

Jess gave the two shortest members of the group a dirty look at the mess they made on the floor. They gave cheeky smiles in return.

"Well, I want to go back too." Alice announced. She crossed her legs and her arms stubbornly.

"Me too." Lauren copied Alice's position perfectly. Upon seeing that they were seated the same, Lauren gave Alice's side a hard shove with her elbow, and Alice promptly crashed to the ground in a heap. She aimed a kick at Lauren's side but somehow ended up punching herself in the head. She never was very coordinated. The rest of the group gave a cursory glance at her yelp before turning back to the conversation.

"I want to go as well. That makes four yes's and one no. Tay, bad luck for you. We're going." Jess gave a firm nod.

At this Taylah scowled furiously. Everyone else ignored her.

"Yay! This is so exciting! Let's go!" Tahlia enthused.

"No." Jess disagreed.

"What! You were all for it a second ago!" Tahlia cried dejectedly.

"And I still am. But the rest of us, as you just said, 'fell from the roof' and jumped off a cliff. We are tired. We can all go tomorrow." Jess said firmly. Nodding to Alice, who was trying to hide a yawn behind her hand, to Lauren, who was rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, and to Taylah, who was sulking on the end of the couch, with her eyes half-mast and her head resting on the couch arm.

"Fine." Tahlia huffed.

It didn't take long for Laruen and Taylah to fall asleep with blankets draped over them, courtesy of the maternal Jess and Tahlia. Jess succumbed to sleep a while later, leaving only Alice and Tahlia.

"Why aren't you asleep yet Alice?" Tahlia asked quietly. "From what you guys told me you've done lots today."

"It always takes me ages to get to sleep." Alice answered calmly. She turned her sleepy eyes towards Tahlia. "I'm not sure how you'll fit."

"What?"

"How you'll fit into the story. Jack and stuff already know us, but they won't know you."

"Oh. I didn't think of that."

"Goodnight Tahlia." Alice closed her eyes and deepened her breathing, even though she was still awake, just making sure that Tahlia thought on what she had said. As Tahlia didn't move or speak, Alice lulled herself to sleep as quickly as she could.

Tahlia stayed awake, just watching them all sleep. Throughout the day they would wake for food or to go to the toilet before curling back up on the couch and sleeping again. Tahlia stayed awake and watched them until the sun went down. Then she slept.

It was just lucky that they were all staying at Jess's house, and it was the holidays, otherwise there might be questions. God help them if they all went to an insanity ward for saying they went into a movie. Stupid Alice was rubbing off on them.

The next morning saw the four girls bustling around, all grabbing clothes to change into, or quickly making breakfast. The early hour of the morning was causing tension to run high, as did the fact that they all were restless to go back into the movie.

"Eat breakfast!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You know I don't eat breakfast Alice!"

"But you should!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"ALICE, LAUREN! Shut up! Alice if she doesn't want to eat breakfast, don't try to make her! Laruen, what have I told you about antagonizing Alice!" Jess roared angrily.

"Sorry Jess." Alice muttered, head bent.

"To not to, because she doesn't care about logic." Lauren murmured apologetically.

"Good. Now Alice, sit down and eat your own breakfast. Lauren, have you chosen what you're going to wear today? You are **not** going into the movie in your PJ's." Jess asked a little more calmly.

"Nah. I'll figure that out later."

Jess sighed, having finally calmed herself down sufficiently.

"Hey Charlia, did you know that Yaytah has a massive as crush on Jack?" Alice asked fake-innocently.

'Well, so much for that plan.' Jess lamented sadly.

"WHAT!?" Tahlia almost fell out of her chair at that.

"I DO NOT!" Taylah shrieked angrily, sending a death glare towards Alice. Alice didn't see this however, as her attention had turned towards a fly.

"She soo does!" Lauren cried out happily, as she sped from the room and Taylah's building anger.

Tahlia, at this point, had fallen to the floor and was breathless with laughter, this was a common state for her when around the girls.

Jess sighed quietly. Of course she found this whole situation hilarious, but she refrained from laughing to save Taylah's feelings…or rather so Taylah didn't turn her anger on her.

"Don't worry Yaytah, you'll see Jack again. We're going back today!" Alice consoled.

"Shut up Alice." Taylah snapped irritably. Alice just smiled and skipped from the room.

"You're all as bad as each other." Jess sighed tiredly.

"You've got to love them though." Tahlia chuckled. The two shared a smile as Taylah stormed grumpily out of the room to look for the two pesky girls.

"They are one of a kind. The both of them." Jess nodded.

Tahlia crossed her eyes in confusion at Jess's statement before nodding.

"SHUT UP!" Taylah's voice bellowed, followed by the twin laughter of Laruen and Alice.

"LAUREN! GET DRESSED! ALICE! JUST SHUT UP! WE ARE LEAVING IN HALF AN HOUR!" Jess shouted, feeling like the mother of two naughty kids.

There was the quiet rustle of clothes and Alice's light voice mumbling, before the two shortest girls in the group giggled. "Yes Sushia. Sorry Sushia. Right away Sushia."

"Why do I get the feeling that they're up to something?" Jess lamented.

"Because they are?" Tahlia offered with a shrug.

One room over, Taylah, Lauren and Alice all quietly turned to each other. Taylah's mood had taken an about-face, once she had seen what the two had in their grasp.

Smirking, she nodded and peered around the corner, to make sure Tahlia and Jess didn't get wind of their plan. Once this was confirmed, she rounded on the 'twins' again. The precious object was out of sight, showing that they had indeed stowed it away.

"Right! I don't care how ready you guys are, we're leaving NOW!" Jess shouted to the three in the other room.

"YES MUM!" Alice shouted back, grinning when both Lauren and Taylah grimaced at the sudden noise.

In short order, all five girls were standing side by side facing the TV.

"Well, first thing's first." Tahlia said. "How did you do this last time?" she looked around at the more experienced girls, who as one turned to Alice.

"Umm, I think we had the DVD in the player first?" Alice suggested rather than stated. The girls all began to bustle about. Turning on the TV, finding and inserting the DVD, and finally, manually switching the channels to the correct settings as they couldn't find the remote, which was admittedly the most important part.

"Alice, where did you put the remote last time? After you killed it?" Taylah asked carefully, to the girl she swore was actually a five year old in disguise.

"I…made…ice-cream. It was nice." Alice answered stutteringly.

"Alice…remote." Tahlia instructed slowly.

Alice nodded.

"Where?"

Alice continued nodding.

"Go!"

Alice turned and half jumped over the back of the couch. She threw shoes and blankets over her shoulders at them, until she found what she was looking for. She stilled before she revealed it to the other girls, and only showed it to them after a tense moment of concentration on her part. She pulled the TV remote from the back of the couch and started pressing buttons, seemingly randomly. Just as the TV started glowing, Alice pressed one more button, and the whole TV lurched forward before settling back on its stand.

"Alice! I swear if you almost break my TV one more time I will-" Jess broke off her threat and mimed choking Alice.

"Okay Sushia! I'll fully break your TV next time." Alice answered with a giggle.

As the sound of the opening credits passed the screen, the others either giggled with Alice or muttered angrily to themselves, depending on who they were. As the thunderstorm began, Jess took a tentative step towards the glowing TV.

"I can go in now, right?" she asked the 'twins'.

"Oh yeah." "Absolutely." The two answered, nodding franticly.

"Here goes nothing." Jess muttered. She reached into the vortex of colour, and her body promptly disappeared as she was sucked in.

Before Taylah got an option to back out, Lauren shoved her in after Jess.

"My turn!" Lauren insisted, but she didn't just jump in as Jess did. Instead she turned to Alice, who sniggered with her. Tahlia gave them a confused look.

"We don't want to go in to early. They go with them, we go with Jack!" Lauren explained excitedly. Tahlia nodded thoughtfully, after a second of translating Laurens words.

"You have a plan, don't you?" Tahlia asked suddenly. All three of them were ignoring the TV for the moment, and were idly sifting through the room's contents.

Twin evil grins met her question, before they both snapped back to the TV as screams emerged.

Lauren waved to them both, before jumping headlong into the swirly colours from the screen.

Tahlia sighed as she took a step towards the TV, her emotions wild and adrenaline in her veins. Just as she was about to touch the lights for the first time, Alice pushed her back forcefully and jumped in before her, with a quick "sorry!" thrown over her shoulder. Now, it wouldn't have mattered to Tahlia that Alice pushed in first. What did matter to Tahlia was that as soon as Alice disappeared, so did the pulsing lights, revealing the opening of the movie as it started again. But this time, including the four girls.

**Sorry this movie has taken me soo long to start especially as I left you with a cliffy! I was just really busy with school and stuff. So I finished this chapter and decided that although I have the next chapter ready and sent to my editor I would hold off till I get back from Christmas holidays as I'll be really busy. Hope you liked the first chapter and your first glimpse of Charlia! Oh and remember I will stop writing this story if I get no reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters.**

_**Ptroxsora,**_** I am most glad that you like Charlia :) i wasnt sure if readers would take to her seeing as she wasnt much mentioned in the first story. please stick around for more of her point of view and feel free to suggest what you think she should do. ****  
**

**_Life is like a potato_, im happy that you feel strongly enough for this story to review just to keep it going. it makes me feel that im not a horrible writer if readers say they appreciate my work. **

**Charlia you know more of whats going to happen than most reviewers so thanks for the continued encouragment. hehe i like our plan too...that might be why i thought of it actually :)**

**Jess**

Jess coughed and spluttered as she pushed herself up form the wet ground. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid' she thought angrily, already half regretting coming back, solely because she was now dirty and soaking wet. And now Alice and Lauren were back to cause havoc too! 'I can't believe I let them talk me into this.'

She struggled upright from the ground and looked around. She could haphazard a guess that there were a hundred chairs around her, all sopping wet and facing an arch. Beneath the arch was the chilling figure of a bride in a wedding dress, ready to walk down the aisle and be married. But there was no one around to watch, or to even perform the marriage, let alone a partner for her to marry.

Jess stumbled clumsily towards the figure.

**Taylah**

Taylah was flung forwards by the push she had received, and was barely able to keep herself standing, after a few quick shuffled steps to regain her balance. Taylah cursed her luck as she spotted a well dressed Will Turner in his smithy. Having no idea as to what happened in the second movie, she scowled and made her way inside and out of the pouring rain.

"Oi! Turner! Don't have a towel or something, do you? I'm freezing." Taylah called loudly. Will whipped around in surprise.

"Taylah!" he burst out, surprised, "I didn't expect to ever see you again!" His eyes automatically searched for her ever present sword. Sure enough she had it strapped to her hip barely visible under the black overcoat she had thrown over the top of her clothes.

"To tell the truth, I hoped to never see you again." She gave him a thinly veiled look of distaste. "Now, Turner, towel." Taylah repeated.

"Oh yes, of course, sorry." She grumbled a little before allowing him to continue. "Are Jess and Lauren here too?" he asked. He looked over her shoulder expectantly, before turning his eyes worriedly towards her again "and…Alice?" he finished hesitantly.

"Do you think I'd be here if they were with me? No, I don't know where they are. So now I have to go find them." She grumbled irritably, thankfully for Will her ire wasn't directed at him.

Will turned on his heel to fetch the long mentioned towel, when the door to the smithy blew inwards. Taylah and Will descended into couching fits as the dust flittered around the room. As the dust and debris cleared, navy men emerged clutching handcuffs.

"Those had better be for you Turner." Taylah growled.

**Jess**

"Elizabeth?" Jess asked curiously. 'Of course! Elizabeth was going to get married at the start of this movie! Oh crap, that means that Beckett is here.'

"Jess? Wha…what are you doing here? I thought you and the others left with Jack! Does that mean they're here as well?" Elizabeth asked desperately.

"Um, yeah. They're here somewhere-" Jess smiled weakly. Both girls turned at a sudden noise behind them to see a collection of soldiers, and Elizabeth's darling fiancée. Without a word, Elizabeth dropped her bouquet and ran to Will. Jess followed at a more even pace.

"Jess, how come you got to see a tolerable person?" Taylah whined, gesturing to Elizabeth.

"Because I went first?" Jess half asked. Taylah just scowled in response.

The two turned towards Will and Elizabeth's tearful reunion.

"Will. Why is this happening?" Elizabeth gasped as she clung to his collar.

"I don't know." Will answered patiently. "You look beautiful." He complimented her sadly.

"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Elizabeth refuted.

"Then what the hell were you doing?" Taylah asked confused, looking at the rows of china tea cups, chairs and sheet music. Thankfully, Elizabeth was too caught up with Will to reply.

"Make way. Let me through!" Governor Swan had appeared behind the guards to protect his daughter, and was only kept from her by crossed spears._ "_How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?" he bellowed at a short figure that had wandered in front of the group. The man wore a cape which covered most of his body as he faced away. He was short in stature but was taller than Lauren and Alice, which admittedly wasn't hard, and was also just taller than Taylah.

The man turned to reveal an indifferent expression, on the face of one Lord Cutler Beckett. His hat sat primly on his head as he dispassionately passed his cloak off to a nearby soldier. "Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long."

"Wow, he's short." Taylah looked him up and down.

"Um Tay, you do know he's taller than you right?" Jess told the quick tempered brunette/blonde.

Taylah growled back.

While they had spoken, Beckett had yet to even glance at them.

"Cutler Beckett?" the governor scoffed.

"Its lord now. Actually." The lord snapped back snarkily.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man." Governor Swann shot back, gesturing to Will who was in cuffs.

"In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer?" he called over his right hand man/assassin and ferreted through the papers he carried before selecting one. "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." He revealed, handing it over craftily for the governor to read.

"This warrant is for the arrest of Elizabeth Swann!" he exclaimed, looking it over.

"Oh, is it? That's annoying, my mistake..." he spoke with no infection in his tone, before taking the warrant to find another. "Arrest her." He commanded offhandedly.

"On what charges?!‽" Elizabeth exclaimed wildly, as the guards fitted her with her own cuffs to match Wills.

"No!" Will cried. He moved to stop them, but proved useless.

"One." Jess held up a single finger and ravenously watched the interaction. Taylah regarded her curiously.

"Aha, here's the one for William Turner." Beckett continued as if there had been no interruption. He handed the former mentioned warrant over to the governor for inspection.

"Wow. Ruthless guy. I admire that." Taylah commented on an aside to Jess, who nodded in response, eyes flicking back and forth as if at a tennis match. Or a ping-pong match. Or a very quick game of chess.

"And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington and a Miss Alice no-last-name. Are they present?" Beckett continued to ignore the arrestees.

"What are the charges?" Elizabeth hissed again, but she was once again ignored.

"Two." Jess raised a second finger to join the first.

"_Commodore _Norrington resigned his commission some months ago." The governor answered without removing his gaze from the warrant in his hands.

"I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked." Beckett refuted quietly, dangerously.

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered-" Will cut in acidly.

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal, and you will tell us what we are charged with." Elizabeth finally had their attention, and delivered her demand firmly yet regally.

"Three?" Taylah asked Jess in an amused fashion. Jess nodded.

"The charges..." her father began to read out the warrant for her benefit. "are setting free a woman convicted of crimes against Port Royal, and conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death, for which the..." he broke off and looked genuinely appalled.

Beckett had no such problems filling in the blanks. "For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death." He approached Will and Elizabeth and continued on quietly. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow, and his associate Alice."

"_Captain!"_ both Will and Elizabeth shot back reflectively. "_Captain _Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth explained.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might." He commented smirking.

"And her name is Idiot. Idiot Alice. Although she doesn't have such an impressive offence." Jess whispered to Taylah who had to choke back her giggles.

Lord Cutler Beckett finally seemed to notice the two girls standing beside the arrestees. "Who are you?" he asked pointedly.

"We're the ones that can help you catch Alice." Jess answered with a wicked smirk.

"Better yet, we can help you get her partner in crime as well." Taylah joined in.

"You would just sell out your friends like that?" Will exclaimed, horrified at the thought.

"Hey, they'd do the same for us." Jess shot back playfully.

Neither Will nor Elizabeth could deny it.

**Lauren**

Lauren gave a squeak of surprise as she dropped into the crow's nest of the _Black Pearl_. She smiled at the fact she wasn't drenched, as she knew the others would be, and spied the lone figure of Gibbs walking drunkenly around deck.

"_50 men on a dead man's chest. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil had done for rest. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Ha ha ha ha ha!"_ Gibbs sang off tune.

Unable to resist, Lauren joined in, continuing the song after Gibbs had stopped and turned to the murder of crows that had taken flight.

"_The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike. The bosun brained with a marlinspike. And cookey's throat was marked belike. It had been gripped by fingers ten; and there they lay, all good dead men. Like break o'day in a boozing ken. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum."_ Lauren sang the rest of the first verse softly.

Gibbs, the ever superstitious sailor, crossed himself clumsily as he looked for the source of the singing. Gibbs spotted the short redhead just as she was about to continue into the second verse.

"L-Lauren?" seeing her however didn't seem to calm him any, however. Rather. he looked as if he was seeing a ghost.

"How you going Gibbs?" she asked happily. She grabbed a rope the was fixed to the wood holding the crows' nest up, and jumped off her high perch, only stopping herself from smashing into the floor by swinging on the rope she held.

"Captain said you was to be hanged! And you certainly didn't escape with us. How ar' you alive?" Gibbs asked reverently.

"I'm friends with Alice, Yaytah and Sushia…how do you think we escaped?" she asked sarcastically, but with a hint of interest.

"Ahh, so Alice foresaw it all." Gibbs nodded in understanding.

"Yep, sure. Let's go with that. Hmm…I actually have to ask her how we got back, she never explained that." Lauren nodded.

"So are the others here with you?" Gibbs asked, peaking into the darkest corners of the deck.

"Nah. Tay and Sushia are with Flipper and Lizabitch. And of course Alice is a complete mystery, so I'd guess she'll be turning up around here soon." Lauren answered nonchalantly.

**Tahlia**

"Alice you conniving little….ugh!" Tahlia screamed at the TV were she clearly saw Taylah, Jess, Lauren and now Alice in the movie. The three former girls didn't have a clue that Tahlia wasn't in the movie, while Alice was waving happily at the sky where she knew the viewpoint was.

"You planned all this, didn't you? I just know you did! Why else would you push past me? You know what? I'm just going to break the TV! No, I can't, then Jess would blow it. I'll…I'll…"Tahlia paused in her rant at the girl who obviously couldn't hear her when she spotted the remote lying innocently on the table next to her. "I'll play with the movie…" Tahlia breathed in excitement. She grasped the remote and giggled as she sat on the table, and turned the remote towards the screen. "Oh just you wait Alice, I'm going to make you pay for keeping me out of the movie."

**Lauren**

**SPLASH! **

"Speak of the devil." Lauren sauntered over to the railings to see the small figure of Alice, sitting cross legged on a coffin that was bobbing dangerously from the sudden added weight. She was wet from head to toe and looked quite dazed. "Oi! Idiot!" Lauren called out. The little blonde swang around to face the call, and grinned and waved when she saw the welcoming party.

Alice fell off the coffin and swam towards the ship, thankfully it wasn't far away as she wasn't a good swimmer and in fact tried to avoid swimming as much as she could, which was quite unfortunate seeing as they were in a pirate movie. Lauren offered her hand and helped pull Alice onto the ship.

The two grinned at one another and high fived.

"Ready for another dramatic entrance?" They coursed. Gibbs, having not heard what they had said, only gave them a weird and slightly nervous look. At their words, there was a thump on the side of the boat. "Let's count the foreshadowing to Jack's death!" the two slightly crazy girls continued.

Gibbs reached out a hand to help his captain up, only to get a skeletal foot and leg smacked into his palm. Jack let go of the leg and helped himself up.

"Not quite according to plan." Gibbs commented lightly, looking at the leg then at the two girls who held up a forefinger each.

"Coffin!" they cried out happily.

Jack turned to them in surprise, his pistol already in his hand and aimed at the two. "Alice? Lauren?" he asked in shock.

"Aye captain." Gibbs answered him. "They arrived just before you did. Gave me a fright too." Gibbs handed the rotten bones over to Cotton, who took them with a look of distaste. "So you got what you went in for, then?" Gibbs asked eagerly.

Jack frowned at the girls who had yet to move and put his pistol back in its holster. He turned and made his way towards the mast. "Muhuh." Jack answered Gibbs question, waving around a piece of cloth he held. He was stopped in his progress by the whole crew standing in front of him.

"Captain, I think the crew - meaning me, as well - were expecting something a bit more..." Gibbs illustrated his point with a flurry of hand gestures. "Shiny. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear-shapes, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it."

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic." Leech interjected.

"And the hurricane!" little Marty added, causing all the crew to grumble in agreement.

"All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating." Gibbs rounded up their argument.

"Now isn't that an oxymoron." Alice grumbled to Lauren who nodded in agreement.

"Shiny?" Jack asked to clarify.

"Aye, shiny." Gibbs agreed.

"Is that how you're all feeling, then? Perhaps dear ol' Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?" Jack asked testily. He was clearly remembering the mutiny from his old crew on this very ship, led again by his first mate.

"Awk, walk the plank." Cottons bird commanded unsympathetically. Cotton slapped a hand around the bird's beak, before it could make the situation any worse with its chatter. Unfortunately Jack had been too close for any hope that he hadn't heard the bird. Jack angrily pulled out his pistol for a second time and aimed at the parrot.

"What did the bird say?!" he demanded.

"Don't you dare point that gun at that helpless bird, you animal abuser!" Lauren flared up angrily. Alice gave a dignified squeak of terror, far too familiar with Laurens love of animals and her resulting defence of them.

Jack didn't turn his pistol from the bird even when Lauren stood in front of him, in an attempt to shield the bird from Jack. This didn't help the parrot much, however, as Lauren was much shorter than Jack, so Jack just aimed for the bird over her head.

"Do not blame the bird. Show us, what is on that piece of cloth there." Leech agreed with Lauren, with slight disbelief at her defence of it and Jacks not shooting her for getting in the way. The group of pirates all looked pointedly at the cloth Jack still held firmly.

Just then, Barbossa's undead monkey pet chose that moment to jump down and snatch the piece of cloth from Jack's grip. It scampered as far away as it could before Jack attempted to shoot it. But he found the powder in his own gun wet, so he grabbed the pistol from the pirate closest to him and shot the little pest.

Mini-Jack dropped the cloth and jumped away with a screech.

"You know that don't do no good." Gibbs scolded.

"It does me." Jack snapped back, glaring at the monkey with hate.

"Mini-Jack! Baby, come here boy!" Alice called when she saw him. She patted her knees and beckoned the monkey over. The monkey looked back at her and chattered happily as he ran to her arms. "I have missed you mini-Jack, yes I have, yes I have!" Alice spoke in a baby voice to the little pet as she scratched his head and behind his ears. The monkey stretched out in her arms and gave a smug look to the pirates watching in horror, awe and not a small amount of jealousy.

"I can't believe he hasn't bitten you yet." Lauren laughed happily, the only one who wasn't shocked at the display.

"The little devil remembers you?" Jack asked shocked. "…and what are you doing here anyway?" he demanded. Obviously, he had finally gotten over the shock of seeing the two girls again.

"_Of course_ he remembers one of the only people who is nice to him." Alice shot back, as she gave Jack a pointed look.

"Alice, Sushia, Yaytah and I decided to come back to see you guys." Lauren answered happily. "After she _eventual_ showed us how to get here." Lauren finished with a suspicious glance at Alice. "And our friend Charlia is here too. Speaking of Charlia, where is she?" Lauren asked the last part to Alice, who looked suddenly a little guilty.

"There are more of you!?" Jack asked in horror.

"Charlia is more like Jess than us." Lauren reassured.

"I may have…accidently…on purpose… stopped Charlia from coming?" Alice asked guiltily.

"WHAT! ALICE HOW COULD YOU?" Lauren shouted, disrupting mini-Jack who babbled back at her angrily.

"I'll tell you later. Promise."Alice reassured Lauren.

"An actual promise? Or an Alice promise that is usually a lie?" Lauren asked suspiciously.

"Fine, an actual promise. Happy?" Alice scowled. Lauren nodded sharply in response.

Marty, who had quickly become bored of the girls argument, had wandered over to the cloth that mini-Jack had dropped, and was looking at it as they finished. "It's a key." He said in confusion.

"No, much more better!" Jack corrected. "It is a _drawing_ of a key." Alice giggled at his pronouncement of drawing. Jack held the picture up proudly after relieving it from Marty. "Gentlemen. What do keys do?"

"Keys…unlock things?" Leech asked rather than stated.

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!"Gibbs said triumphantly, hoping that he had caught on.

"No." Jack nodded his head. Gibbs looked confused.

"We don't have the key," Alice explained. "We can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks." continued Lauren. "So, what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked," Alice began again. "Which we don't have," Lauren reminded. "Without first having found the key what unlocks it." They finished together.

"…right." Jack nodded. Him being the only one with any clue as to what they just said.

"So, we're going after this key!" Gibbs tried again.

Jack leaned towards him. "You're not making any sense at all. Any more questions?" Gibbs shook his head, baffled.

"So... Do we have a heading?" Marty asked finally.

"Ah!" Jack exclaimed. He pulled out his compass and waited for it to fix upon a point. "A heading. Set sail in a… general…" Jacks finger mimicked the compass with its round a bout directions. His finger almost stopped, so the crew all looked that way. "…That way direction!" he picked the direction directly opposite from the one he had been pointing at.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Come on. Snap to and make sail, you know how this works. Oi, oi." he shooed a pirate out of his way as he walked towards his cabin. "Lauren, Alice. Come with me." He called over his shoulder as he left.

"I've notice lately, the Captain seems to be acting a bit strange" at the collective weird looks from Gibbs, Lauren and Alice, he added "...er." he shrugged.

"Setting sail without knowing his own heading, something's got Jack vexed. You mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow, bodes ill for us all." Gibbs agreed.

Lauren and Alice nodded, before they shrugged as well. They left the two and went to the captain's cabin as ordered.

**Haha second chapter done! Longer than I usually do for an opening chapter but yay! I hope Charlia doesn't get me too bad for keeping her out. Remember to review! Feel free to give me your ideas on what the gang should do, I'm happy to try and incorporate all the ideas I can, **** it'll only make it better.**


End file.
